Sonic and Equestria Girls (On Hold)
by RandomUser21
Summary: After a portal incident with Eggman, Sonic and Tails are sucked into a different universe and appear as humans! Then they realize they have to attend high school. Witness Sonic and Tails make new friends, and even experience love. After a while, they started to like high school more and more. But when Eggman targets all of Canterlot, it's up to Sonic and friends to save the day!
1. We're Humans!

**Sonic and Equestria Girls**

It's another warm, beautiful day on Earth. Meanwhile, Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles and Amy were eating chili dogs.

"Sonic, why did you choose chili dogs again?" asked Tails.

Sonic chewed and swallowed his chili dog and responded, "It's probably because nothing can top this chili dogs. Like, come on, tell me one food or snack that is on par with this?"

"Well, maybe cheeseburgers could rival chili dogs, and don't forget about pizza, that's stuff's the bomb!" Knuckles said.

"Eh, I guess you're right. Anyways, you guys want to go for a walk, I could walk instead of run for once."

"I could take a walk for once", said Knuckles.

"Yeah, count me in", said Tails.

"Me too. I'd always go with you Sonic", said Amy rather romantically.

"Okay… good to know. Come on, let's go!"

Before they could even take their second step, they heard a menacing laugh.

"Oh, that better not be him", Sonic said.

"I have returned, Sonic! To destroy you and your friends!" exclaimed Eggman while he laughed.

"Ugh. Eggman, come on. Out of all times you had to choose this? We were just about to have a nice, peaceful walk and you interrupted it", said Sonic annoyed.

"Hah! But this time, it's for a very good reason." Eggman took out a remote control and opened a portal. "Try and escape this!"

"Eggman, out of all your weapons and gadgets, this one's gotta be the worst out of all", said Amy rather not impressed.

"I agree with Amy. You have anything better than a remote that summons portals? I could put my arm in there and I'll be okay. Matter of fact, I'll just do it now", said Sonic putting a cocky smirk on. He walked up to the portal and put his arm through it for 5 seconds, then pulled it out saying, "Hah! Eggman, is this the best you got? I thought you were smarter than this." Sonic then got sucked in.

"Sonic!" exclaimed Tails. He jumped into the portal with him. Then Eggman telekinetically grabbed Knuckles and Amy by using the remote and said, "You're not going anywhere but with me." Eggman then closed the portal and put Amy and Knuckles in his small spaceship and took off.

Knuckles and Amy screamed, "Sonic! Amy! Help us!"

Sonic and Tails came out of the portal falling to the ground. "Looks like I underestimated that Egghead once again", Sonic said.

Tails looked at his body and noticed a change. "Um, Sonic. I would recommend you looking at your body." Sonic looked around his body and said, "Oh boy."

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. High School

**Chapter 2: High School**

"Sonic, I'm pretty sure we're humans", said Tails nervously.

"I'm pretty sure I know that", Sonic not so happy about being human.

"Oh, come on, Sonic. It's not that bad once you get used to it."

"And what makes you say that? You're acting like you've been a human before."

"I bet there's some nice people out there, so I wouldn't be so negative on being human just yet."

"Yeah, but what's the best place where you can meet new people and whatever?" asked Sonic.

"Sonic, you seriously don't know. It's school! It's the only place where you can make new friends! I'm sure going to school won't be that bad."

"Yeah right, Tails. School's boring to me. We have to study for test's, the teachers give you unanswerable questions, and don't get me started on the principals, they're so strict with everything. I'm telling you, it's not a good place to be in. And if we did go to school, where are we going to find one in the first place? It's not like a high school is going to be right in front of us."

"Oh really? Then what's that in front of our faces?"

Tails points to a huge building that said, "Canterlot High School." "Ya know, that word, "Canterlot" reminds me of some show of a kind." Said Sonic as he started thinking.

"Whatever. Now, take your backpack, and let's head off to school!" Tails said excited to go.

"Tails, I'm not going to school, and there's nothing you can do to make me go to school."

The scene cuts to Sonic eating a chili dog while Tails looks around the school like he's in space. "Wow, Sonic. I never knew this place would be so organized and detailed. It's kinda like me a bit, I'm always organized, especially when it comes to science."

Everyone stared at Sonic and Tails like they're strangers and looked away. "What's with everyone looking at us strangely?" asked Sonic.

"I bet since we just got in here, people just are nervous to meet someone new, especially since we came here out of nowhere."

Sonic and Tails bumped into a random girl as she said, "Watch where you're going, dork." She walks away fiercely as Sonic and Tails looked on confused.

"What's her deal?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know. Let's keep on going."

Tails took a few steps and looked up and saw a tall woman. "Sorry, didn't see you there", she said a little nervous.

The woman raised an eyebrow and asked them, "Are you two new here? If so, the names principal Celestia", the woman said revealing herself.

"Yes we're new here, and the names Miles Prower, but most people call me Tails, and this is my brother, Sonic Prower, but you can call him Sonic for short."

"Very interesting. I need to give you guys a schedule. I've got two extras in my office, so come with me."

"Okay…" Sonic said with confusion.

A few minutes after, they arrived at the office. "Wow, your office is very organized and detailed, I like it", said Tails.

"You remind me a bit of Twilight", said Celestia chuckling a bit.

"Who's Twilight?" asked Tails.

"Twilight's one of the smartest students in the entire school. She always organized, but she can get a little obsessed with organizing sometimes."

Meanwhile, Sonic's tapping his shoe on the ground impatiently.

"You seem to be just as impatient as Rainbow. Anyways, here's your schedules. Have a nice day!"

Sonic and Tails walked out the door reading their schedules.

Sonic's Schedule:

Period 1: PE

Period 2: Band

Period 3: Media/Library

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Swimming

Dorm Number: 5

Tails Schedule:

Period 1: Science

Period 2: Media/Library

Period 3: Swimming

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Band

Dorm Number: 26

Sonic was shocked when he saw that he was going to do swimming for last period.

"Ugh! You'd have to save the worst for last?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'm not so much of a band person", Tails said nervously.

Then the bell rang. It was for first period.

"Well Tails, I guess we have to go for now. I'll see ya later."

"I'll see you later too, Sonic."

Both Sonic and Tails walked away. But when they were a few miles away from each other, they gasped and shocked as they said out loud, "Where the heck's our destination?!"

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Best Friends

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Sonic and Tails came running back to each other at full speed in shock.

"How are we supposed to know where we're going if we don't where we're going?!" exclaimed Sonic.

"It's okay. "W-We'll just find s-someone to guide u-us and h-help us to the gym", Tails said stuttering.

"Hey look! There's two people over there!" Sonic pointed to a rainbow-haired girl with cyan skin and a girl with violet like hair with purple like skin walking together.

"Well, now is a better time than never to tell them", said Tails.

They ran up to the two girls and Tails asked, "Are any of you two going to science? If so, I was just wondering if one of you can show me the way?"

The purple-haired girl responded, "Well, you came to the right people! Follow me…um…"

"The name's Tails, and this is my older brother, Sonic. Oh yeah, by the way, if you're rainbow headed friend over there is going to gym, I was wondering if she could guide Sonic to the gym class."

The rainbow-haired girl responded, "The names Rainbow Dash, and this is my best friend, Twilight. And yes, I am going to gym, follow me, spikey head", she said in a playful way.

Tails and Twilight were walking in the halls while everyone else was doing their own thing. Twilight then started thinking about starting a conversation and asked, "I've never met you before, are you new here?"

"Yes, I am. Which is why I asked you where to go", Tails said. Twilight chuckled a bit and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot. So, what's your favorite hobbies?"

"Well, I love creating new inventions, doing science, and more science related things, you know."

"Wow, you're just like me. I never knew I could meet someone as smart as you." Tails blushed a little as she said, "I could say the same for you, Twilight." Twilight's face was even redder when she heard such a compliment.

"Well, here we are. Science class."

"Ladies first", said Tails.

Twilight blushed as she walked in with Tails right behind her.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow were walking in the halls. Rainbow decided to ask Sonic, "Hey, what're some hobbies you do for a living?"

"Well, the number one thing is that I love taking walks around the neighborhood, most of the time I'd run. I like to eat chili dogs, relax, and more."

"Heh, by your hobbies I'm pretty sure you're fast. But no one's faster than me."

"Better believe I'm fast! How about a little challenge? First one to the gym has to admit they are slower than the other."

"I'm game."

"3,2,1, go!" They started running all around to school, only for the other students to see them as a complete blur. "Hah, I'm going to win this race, with ease!" Rainbow said as she goes a little faster.

"Hmm. We'll see about that." Sonic ran a lot faster, but not at full speed, and blitzed right by Rainbow.

"What?!" Rainbow said shocked. She tried to go at full speed, but she still couldn't catch him. By the time Rainbow arrived at the gym door, she saw Sonic standing there waiting for her.

"Wow, your fast kid", she said rather impressed.

"You're not so bad yourself. Now, what do you have to say?" Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

Rainbow groaned as she said, "You're faster than me."

"Oh right you are. Let's head in."

After first period ended, Tails came out of class with Twilight.

"Let's forget what I said earlier about you being smart, you're very smart", Twilight said.

Tails blushed intensely after hearing this and replied, "The same can be said for you."

Twilight blushed as she asked Tails, "Does this mean we're friends?"

Tails replied, "Let's rephrase that, best friends."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash just came out the gym when Rainbow said, "Wow, Sonic. You're strong, athletic, and fast. You're really impressive."

Sonic gave a little blush as he responded, "You're not so bad yourself, Dashie."

Rainbow blushed mad red when she heard that nickname. "Ease it up a bit with the names, we're not there yet."

"Let's just say we're friends for now.''

"Actually, let's make that best friends." Rainbow said as they give each other a fist bump.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Boyfriend and Girlfriend

**Chapter 4: Boyfriend and Girlfriend**

It was lunch time and Tails, Sonic, Twilight and Rainbow were walking with each other to lunch. "So, you have other friends here?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, they're really nice and I think you'll get along with them", Twilight said.

"We don't think you'll get along with them, we know you'll get along with them", said Rainbow fixing her sentence.

They arrived at lunch when they saw five girls sitting down at a table talking to each other.

"Well, let's go greet them", Sonic said rushing before Rainbow stopped him.

"We need to get our lunch first", she said guiding him toward the line.

"Come on, Tails. Let's go", Twilight said as she took him toward the line.

When they were done getting their lunches, Rainbow sat next to Applejack and Twilight sat next to Fluttershy.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash and Twilight." She looked over to see Sonic and Tails. "Who are the two new kids?"

"Oh, this is Sonic and Tails. They're new here."

"Hello, Sonic and Tails. The names Applejack. This here's Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer."

"Sup", Sonic said giving them a thumbs up.

"Hello", Tails said waving his hand.

"So, looks you and Twilight got some new friends over there", Rarity said.

"Actually, their best friends", Twilight corrected.

"Well, any best friend of Rainbow and Twilight is a best friend of ours", said Sunset.

Pinkie appeared behind Sonic and Tails and started hugging them tightly.

"What're you doing?!" Sonic said as he losing his breath.

"It's just my way of saying, "We're going to be special friends!" exclaimed Pinkie as she hugged them even tighter.

"Pinkie, I think we had enough of the hugs", Tails said. But Pinkie still wouldn't let go.

"Pinkie!" yelled everyone except for Sonic and Tails.

"Oops. Sorry." Pinkie let go of them as Sonic and Tails regained their breath.

"Hey after school's over, wanna hang out at my house Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I got nothing else to do, so yeah sure."

"Tails, I was wondering if you can hang out with me as well?" asked Twilight.

"Sure, why not?"

While Sonic and Tails were throwing their lunches away, Applejack gave Rainbow a smug look as she said, "You're falling for Sonic, aren't you?"

Rainbow blushed crimson red as she defended, "No, best friends should hang out at least once a while, right?" she said still blushing.

"I agree with Rainbow", Twilight said.

"You're falling for Tails, Twilight. I know it."

Twilight blushed red as she said, "No, were just hanging out."

Sunset replied back sarcastically, "Yeah sure."

After school ended, Rainbow caught up to Sonic and said, "My house is this way, follow me."

"This way Tails", said Twilight.

Twilight and Tails arrived at Twilight's house and sat down on the couch and Twilight said, "Tails, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, remember when the teacher told us about the science project, I was just wondering if you can help me with it."

"Sure! I'm always game for science projects."

"Oh yeah and there's one more thing", Twilight said.

"Yeah?"

"Every time the teacher asked a question, you'd always got the answer right. You're really smart, Tails, and I think I'm in love."

Tails was red as ever when she heard that. She then asked, "So, does this mean were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you're right." Twilight wrapped her arms around Tails neck and she kissed him right on the lips. Tails went wide eye, but he remembered what they said a moment ago, and returned the kiss. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss.

"I love you Tails", Twilight said.

"I love you too, Twilight." They hugged each other deeply.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow were playing a Super Smash Bros. Rainbow was Mario, and Sonic was well, himself.

"Hah! You're not beating me this time, Sonic!" Rainbow said as she was winning.

"We'll see about that."

Sonic then turned to Super Sonic (in the game) and knocked Mario right out of the arena. Sonic had won.

Rainbow's jaw dropped when she saw that she was beaten again.

"What do you have to say about that, Rainbow?" Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

"I want a rematch", Rainbow said demandingly.

"Yeah, we'll do that some other time."

Rainbow looked away from Sonic sadly. Sonic questioned her, "What's wrong?"

Rainbow looked back at him and responded, "Well, ever since you beat me in that race to the gym, I was a little jealous because you were faster than me. But at lunch, I was thinking a little about what I said about you being impressive, but I think I have deeper feelings for you. I think I have a crush on you."

Sonic's face was so red it looked like he had too much hot sauce. "So, what you're saying is that you want to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Rainbow then pulled him for a deep kiss on the lips. Sonic went wide eye, but he thought about what he asked Rainbow a moment ago and thought, 'Maybe that answers my question.' Sonic returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around her waist while Rainbow wrapped hers around his neck. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and Rainbow asked, "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, that does."

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too, Rainbow.

They hugged passionately.

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Wow! 389 views?! You guys are amazing! If you liked the story, don't forget to like, review, and if you like my writing, follow on my latest chapters and stories! Peace.**


	5. The Proposal

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

It was 9:00 at night. Twilight and Tails were laying down on the bed with the covers tuckered in.

"That was some hard work we had to do", Tails said as she yawned a bit.

"Well, the project's due in three days, so we don't have to worry too much about it", Twilight said as she yawned as well.

"Well, as long as we stay organized, we'll be okay."

"Tails, you are so like me." Twilight blushed a little after saying that.

Tails blushed a little more intense as she said, "Well, that's what I heard from the principal."

"Goodnight, Tails. I love you.

"Goodnight, Twilight. I love you too." Twilight kissed Tails on the cheek as they close their eyes and went asleep.

Meanwhile, Rainbow and Sonic were laying down on the bed as well.

"Thanks for hanging out with me, Sonic. It's been really fun."

"It's been nice hanging out with you too. You're the best girl I could ever have."

Rainbow's face when crimson red and responded, "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I love you Rainbow."

"I love you too, Sonic. Goodnight." They kissed each other on the lips and went asleep.

The Next Day…

Sonic and Rainbow had their clothes on and their backpacks and walked out the house.

"Well, it's look we're going to be doing dodgeball today for gym. Man, we're going to rock this!" Rainbow said hyped about dodgeball.

"I'm pretty sure you love dodgeball", Sonic said judging Rainbow by her attitude.

"Yeah, but not as much as you." Rainbow gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek, which made Sonic blush red as ever.

They both arrived at the school and saw their friends waiting for them.

"Well, let's go", Sonic said.

They opened the doors and saw everyone but Twilight and Tails (who were only smiling) giggling at both of them.

"So, you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Applejack with a smug look on her face. "Don't try to deny it, you guys know."

The two blushed and looked at each other. They turned around and Rainbow said, "Yeah, you're right."

Tails and Twilight giggled a bit, but they were caught by Sonic and Rainbow and they both asked the geniuses, "So, what's with you two?"

The geniuses blushed crimson red as they looked at each other. Twilight decided to speak and said, "We're girlfriend and boyfriend as well."

Pinkie jumped in excitement and exclaimed, "Wow! Two of our friends have crushes on someone from a different world! This is crazy!"

Everyone but Pinkie, Tails and Sonic gasped. "H-how did you know we were from a different world?!" asked Tails with a little bit of anger.

"You don't wanna know." Pinkie had a flashback to when he was talking to the writer (me).

Pinkie: "Pretty please. I promise I won't tell anyone."

JohnnyTestFan103: "No, Pinkie! Now get back in the story!"

Pinkie: "How about some cupcakes?"

JohnnyTestFan103: "Okay, fine. As long as you don't tell anyone."

The flashback ended when Pinkie whispered to me, "I'm sorry."

Me: "You have to shut your mouth sometimes."

"Sonic, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just didn't want to tell you tell that I was a hedgehog in my normal world, I thought that you would freak out."

"Yeah, me too. I'm actually a two-tailed fox in my world", Tails said ashamed of himself.

Rainbow replied, "It's okay. But next time, tell me something instead of hiding it. It's best if you let it go."

"Yeah, Tails. It's okay to tell me something, even if you want to hide it."

Rainbow kissed Sonic on the cheek and held his hand saying, "Come on, everybody. Let's go."

Applejack whispered to everyone, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Sonic and Rainbow make a pretty good couple."

"What do you think about Tails and Twilight?" asked Rarity.

When Tails and Twilight heard that, they blushed very intensely.

"They make a good couple as well", said Sunset.

"Agreed, darling. I honestly think they're delightful."

Twilight gave Tails a quick kiss on the cheek as well and said, "Come on, Tails. We don't wanna be tardy for science", Twilight said.

Note: Tardy is a more advanced way of saying late.

At Gym…

Everyone was preparing for the dodgeball match, when the coach blew a whistle.

"Alright, everyone! Time for a game of dodgeball! Simple: Just throw the ball at someone and their out. If they catch the ball, you're out. Last team standing wins! Rainbow and Trixie are team captains. Pick your teams!

Trixie's Team:

Rarity

Applejack

Pinkie

Rainbow's Team:

Sonic (of course)

Flash Sentry

Spitfire

(I know, the teams are small, but I didn't want to waste time thinking of people)

Everyone got on their sides and was ready to play.

"You three are SO going down", Rainbow said.

"Don't underestimate us, Rainbow. Especially you, Sonic. Don't play nice guy with us just because we're girls," Applejack said confidently.

Sonic chuckled a bit and replied, "Heh, I wasn't expecting you to go easy on us." The coach blew the whistle, signaling that you can play. Everyone ran to the middle and grabbed a dodgeball and ran back to their sides.

Rarity was the first one to throw a ball, but she was targeting Spitfire. Spitfire dodged it and threw her own ball at Rarity. Applejack then came in front of Rarity and caught the ball. Spitfire was out.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to-" Rarity was cut off when the ball hit her on the legs, making her fall. Rarity is now out.

"Nice, throw!" Sonic complimented. Flash turned and nodded at Sonic, smiling. Sonic thought to himself, 'That kid in the blue hair seems like a nice guy. I'll talk to him after gym's over.'

"Sonic, look out!" Rainbow tucked his head down and she ducked as well as a dodgeball went by them.

"Nice eye, Dashie", Sonic said giving her a thumbs up. Rainbow blushed a small pink after hearing that nickname again.

They both turned around to see a dodgeball coming straight towards them. They closed their eyes, about to feel the impact. Then, they heard the ball coming in contact with Flash's hands. Flash had caught the ball, which was thrown by Pinkie.

"Nice save, Flash", Rainbow said.

"Anytime", Flash replied back.

"Oh man, I was so close", Pinkie complained.

"Looks like it's just you, Applejack", Rainbow said with a smirk.

Applejack smirked a little and threw the ball immediately, hitting Flash in the face. Flash fell to the floor and quickly opened his eyes, trying to realize what happened.

"Don't underestimate me, especially when I'm outnumbered", she said confidently.

"Alright, Sonic, grab your ball and let's do this", Rainbow said looking at Applejack fiercely.

Right after Sonic grabbed his ball, Applejack started firing dodgeballs at them. They both dodged most of them, but when Applejack threw another one, it hit Sonic right on his stomach.

Sonic grabbed his stomach, feeling the pain from the hit.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Rainbow asked, more concerned about Sonic then the game.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just, try to beat Applejack, she's quite the tough girl", Sonic said.

Rainbow turned around at Applejack and held the ball firmly and said, "Oh, it is on now, Applejack.

"Bring it!" Applejack exclaimed.

They both threw a ball, trying to hit each other, and it their ideas turned successful in a bad way. The balls flew right by each other and hit both Rainbow and Applejack in the face, knocking them out.

"Rainbow! Applejack! Are you guys okay?!" There was no response from both. Flash ran up to Sonic and told him, "We need to take them to the nurse." Flash turned around to ask the coach, "Hey coach, can we take Applejack and Rainbow to the nurse? They're blacked out."

"Sure, go ahead."

When they arrived at the nurse's place, Flash walked up to the nurse and said, "Excuse me sir, we got two blacked out girls right here, is there any way you can wake them up?"

"Sure, come right this way."

They all were in a room where there were two beds. Sonic and Flash put Applejack and Rainbow on the beds and saw their eyes blinking. Applejack was the first to wake up.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Applejack.

"You and Rainbow were knocked out with the dodgeballs, so we brought you here", Sonic explained. Rainbow waked up and asked, "What happened? And why am I here?"

"We were knocked out from the dodgeballs, so Sonic and Flash bought us here", Applejack explained.

"Thanks Sonic and Flash for helping us out", Applejack said.

"Anytime", Sonic and Flash said together.

"So, your name's Flash, huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yup. Flash Sentry. Nice to meet you, Sonic", he said as he pulled out his hand.

Sonic shaked his hand as a sign of respect.

"Hey, Sonic what's your dorm number?" Rainbow asked.

"5, why?"

"I want to show you something private."

"Okay, sure."

They arrived at Sonic's room, and Sonic locked the door with his keys.

"Sonic, just think of this as, "Thanks for helping me, and a thanks for being with me."

"What do you-"

Sonic was cut right off when Rainbow kissed him passionately on the lips. Sonic went wide eye, surprised from Rainbow's actions, but he relaxed and closed his eyes, returning the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, while Rainbow wrapped her arms around his neck.

After a minute of kissing, they broke the kiss, with their arms still wrapped around each other. Sonic thought of something, 'I think this is the time I asked her out for a date.'

"Rainbow? I was thinking of asking you this?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"I was thinking if I can take you on a date tonight."

Rainbow squealed in excitement, "Yes, Sonic! I would love too!" Rainbow hugged Sonic tightly. Sonic then hugged her back, stroking her hair. Rainbow felt his warm hands stroking and embraced it.

"How does 7:00 sound?" asked Sonic.

"That'd be cool", Rainbow.

The school bell rang as it was time for 2nd period.

"I'll see you at lunch, Rainbow."

"See ya, Sonic." Rainbow gave Sonic a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away with her stuff. While she was away, she squealed in excitement and thought, 'I can't believe Sonic asked me out for a date!'

Tails and Twilight were walking down the halls when Twilight asked, "Hey Tails. Can you take me to your locker, there's something I want to tell you?"

"Sure. Right this way."

They arrived inside Tails room and locked the door.

Twilight said a little shyly, "Think of this as, "Thanks for helping me with the science project."

Tails was a little confused and asked, "What're are you talking about?"

"This."

Twilight kissed Tails on the lips, only to leave Tails wide eye. Tails then relaxed and closed her eyes, returning the kiss.

After a few seconds, they released.

"Tails, I love you. You taught me that whoever you are, you can always find love."

Tails was speechless after what Twilight said. He couldn't believe that he taught a genius love. Tails then thought in her head, 'Maybe it's time I asked her out on a date.'

"Hey Twilight. I was thinking if we can go out on a date."

Twilight nearly lost her breath. She was never asked out on a date by someone like Tails.

"Yes, Tails! I'd love to!"

"Does 7:00 sound good?" asked Tails.

"That'd be fine."

Tails went wide eye. "Come on, Twilight! We're going to be late for media!" Tails unlocked the door and ran out.

"Wait up, Tails!" Twilight then caught up to her.

 **End of Chapter 5**

 **Longest, chapter, ever! Sorry this took me so long. I had homework to do from high school, which is not easy. I hope you can forgive me for being late. Don't forget to favorite, comment, and even follow me if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	6. The Date Pt 1

**Chapter 6: The Date**

 _Outside of Canterlot High School, 4:30_

"I'll see you at 7:00, Sonic", Rainbow said as he kissed Sonic on the cheek and waved goodbye.

"Oh, no. How am I supposed to take Rainbow on a date in a formal way? I need to get a car, but the question is: how?" Sonic looked around his surroundings and saw a store that said, " _Gold 4 Cash_."

"And I think I know just the right place…"

 _With Twilight and Tails_

"See you at the date, Tails." Twilight kissed Tails on the cheek went back home.

"Dang it! How am I supposed to take Twilight on a date if I don't have a vehicle or anything to drive her anywhere?" He looked around to see the same store Sonic saw and saw someone headed towards it.

"Maybe this will be the right place."

 _Gold 4 Cash store, With Tails and Sonic_

Tails walked up to the person who was entering the store. It turned out to be Sonic.

"Oh, hey Sonic. What're you doing going into the store?" Tails asked.

"I'm just going to use these 8 gold rings I found to get some cash so I can buy a car."

"How did you find them? Can I have some of those rings? Because, I'm doing the same thing."

"I found them in my backpack somehow, I might've accidentally brought it in to this universe. And yes, you can have some of the rings. How much do you want?"

"I'll take three." Sonic gave Tails three gold rings as they walked up to the register man.

"You can go first, Tails." Sonic said as he stepped out of the way.

"I like to exchange these gold rings for money, sir", he said, trying to act formal in front of the man as he showed him the 3 gold rings.

"Sure. That'll be $5,000 their sir", said the man as he took the gold rings.

"Thanks Sonic for giving me the rings. It means a lot to me that I'm able to go on a date with Twilight."

"Anytime, Tails. Anytime."

The man returned with the $5,000 in a bag.

"Here you go. Have a nice afternoon", he said.

"You too", Tails responded as he walked out of the store. Sonic walked up to the register man and showed him the gold rings.

 _Outside of the Gold 4 Cash Store, 5:15_

"Before we rent a car, we need to look nice on our date. So I say we go buy some suits", Tails said.

"But we don't know where a tuxedo store is", Sonic mentioned.

"Don't worry, Sonic. Because it's right in front of us." Tails pointed to a store across the street that said, " _Tuxedo's and Dresses."_

"Nice eye, Tails", Sonic complimented.

 _At the Store, 6:00_

Sonic and Tails were just finished choosing their clothes and walked up to the register lady.

Sonic had chosen a tuxedo that was black and had gray stripes, and had a red tie on it. He also brought black pairs of pants and shoes.

Tails chosen a tuxedo that was gray and had light black stripes around it. He also had brought pants and shoes, but they were gray like his tuxedo.

"You go first this time, Sonic", Tails said.

Sonic nodded as he gave the tuxedo, pants, and shoes to the woman. She scanned the three objects.

"That'll be $80.00, sir", she said.

Sonic reached in his pocket and grabbed 4 $20 bills and gave it to the lady. She then took the money and gave him the clothes.

"Have a nice afternoon", she said.

"You too."

Tails then walked up to the register and gave her clothes to the register lady. She scanned the clothes.

"That'll be $70.00."

Tails reached in his pocket and gave the lady three $20 bills and a $10 bill. She accepted the money and gave the clothes to her.

"Have a nice afternoon."

"You too, ma'am."

 _Outside of the Tuxedo's and Dresses Store, 6:15_

"Come on, Sonic, we only have 45 minutes left before the date starts, we don't want to be late."

"Don't worry, Tails. There's a car store right across the street."

"I don't get why these places we keep on going to is always across the street. It makes no sense."

"I don't know why either. But let's just go to the store so we can hurry up."

 _At the Store_

A man was wiping a car to make it shinier. He then saw Sonic and Tails approached him and said, "Good evening. What can I do for you?"

"We would like to rent a car", Sonic said.

Tails looked at Sonic for a second and said, "What do you mean by, "We?"

"We're going to be in the car together."

"Sonic, you don't have to do this."

"Trust me, Tails, I got this."

"Okay."

"Do you have any Nissans' sir?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I do. Follow me."

 _Nissan Section_

"You should try out our newest Nissan Ultima. It can last several weeks without any gas."

Sonic smirked a little and said, "We'll take it. How much will that be?"

"It'll be $3,000."

Sonic pulled out his bag and gave him most of his money.

"Okay, guys. You are set. Have a nice evening!"

"You too", Sonic and Tails said together.

 _Rainbow's House, 6:55_

Rarity was preparing Twilight and Rainbow for the date. They were wearing the same clothes for the Fall Formal.

"My, my. You two look fabulous. Sonic and Tails are going to be stunned when they see you", Rarity complimented.

"Thanks Rarity for helping us get ready for our dates, it really means a lot", Twilight said.

"Anytime, anytime."

Then there was a ring on the door bell.

"Oh my gosh! Here they are!" Twilight and Rainbow exclaimed. "Coming!" They ran to the door, but before they opened door, they stopped and thought, 'Okay, Rainbow/Twilight. You have to act formal. You got this.'

They opened the door to see them. Sonic and Tails went wide eye when they saw what there girlfriends were wearing.

"Y-you two look beautiful", they said, making Twilight and Rainbow blush.

"You too."

"Well, hop in the car and let's go", Sonic said as he pointed to the car.

Twilight and Rainbow's jaw dropped when they saw that they rented a car just for them.

"How did you guys get a car?! You two don't have any money", Twilight questioned.

"We'll explain later. Come on."

"Have a nice date!" Rarity said.

 **End of Chapter 6, Pt 1**

 ***sigh* Now that this stuff is over, I can resume back and make chapter 3 for my other story. If you liked part 1, don't forget to like, review, and even follow if you like my writing. Peace out!**


	7. The Date Pt 2

**The Date Pt 2**

Sonic was driving the car, with Rainbow right next to him, while Tails and Twilight were sitting in the back together.

"So Sonic and Tails, how did you two get the car anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Well you see…" Sonic and Tails explained what the gold rings were and how they found them, and how they bought a car just for them.

"Wow, you two bought a car just for us to go on a date?" Twilight asked, surprise at what they did.

"Yep, it was all just for you." Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic and Tails. It was very nice of you two." Twilight said as she and Rainbow kiss their boyfriends on the cheek.

"Your welcome." Tails said.

"So, where are we exactly going to?" Rainbow asked.

"Good question. But the answer's right here." Sonic said as he pointed to where they were going to. They were going to a restaurant named, "Chili's." Sonic parked the car and they were at the door.

"Ladies first." Sonic and Tails said. Twilight and Rainbow blushed a little as they walked in, followed by Sonic and Tails.

They went in to see a man with bald hair, a black tuxedo with the Chili's logo on it. He also had black pants with black Nike's on, had a long orange, spiky-like beard, and had glasses (I think you guys know who it is).

"Hello, you two. What can I do for you today?" The man asked.

"We would like a table for four, please." Tails said.

"Sure, right this way." The man leads the four to the table.

"Is there any drinks you want for now?" He asked.

"I'll take a Sprite, please." Sonic said.

"I'll take a Pepsi." Tails said.

"I'll take a Coke." Rainbow said.

"And I'll take a Fanta." Twilight said.

"The drinks will be right on your way, and here's your menu's." The man gave them the menu's and the four went through it.

"Oh snap, they have chili dogs. Don't mind if I do." Sonic said as Rainbow chuckled a little, realizing his passion for chili dogs.

"I'll take the spaghetti, want to share, Twilight?" Tails asked his girlfriend.

"Sure, I'll take it." Twilight said.

"I think I'll take tacos." Rainbow said. Then the man came in with their drinks and placed it on the table.

"Are you four ready for your order?" The man asked.

"Yep, indeed. I'll take the chili dogs, sir." Sonic said.

"I like to share spaghetti with my girlfriend." Tails said.

"I'll take tacos, please." Rainbow said.

"Sure, I'll be right back with your orders." He said as he walked away. He went to the place where they make the foods.

"We need chili dogs, spaghetti, and tacos." He said.

"Coming right up." One of the cookers said. The man they chuckled, as he now knew that his plan was working.

"Now that Sonic and Tails have girlfriends and are falling for my disguise, there's nothing stopping me from ruining their date! Hah hah hah!" He is revealed to be Dr. Eggman (I'm pretty sure you guys saw this coming). Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Rainbow, and Twilight were having a conversation about their worlds, just to kill some time. 20 minutes later, the food arrived.

"Chili dogs." The man (Dr. Eggman) said.

"Right here." Sonic said as Dr. Eggman put the chili dogs in front of him.

"Spaghetti."

"Right here, sir." Twilight said as he put the spaghetti between Tails and Twilight.

"And tacos."

"Right over here." Rainbow said as Eggman put the tacos in front.

"Enjoy the food." Eggman said. He then walked away from them and muttered, "Enjoy the food while you can." The four started digging in. The food was amazing, the best they ever had.

"Oh my god. These chili dogs are like none other!" Sonic said continuing to eat the chili dogs.

"And this spaghetti. Who made this? It's well done!" Twilight said.

"I know right. Best spaghetti ever!" Tails said.

"These tacos are amazing, best I ever had!" Rainbow said. Tails and Twilight were slurping up their spaghetti when they accidentally were eating the same spaghetti. They didn't realize it though. They continued slurping until their lips were connecting. They were a little surprised at first, but they relaxed and embraced the accidental kiss.

"Woah, looks like Tails and Twilight are involved in a little 'accident'." Sonic said as he and Rainbow chuckled after what they saw.

"Yeah, but this isn't." Rainbow said. She then pulled Sonic in for a kiss on the lips. Sonic went wide eye at first, but then relaxed and returned the kiss. After a few seconds of kissing, they all broke the kiss.

"I love you, Miles." Twilight said. Tails blushed a little, because no one really calls her Miles. But she embraced her nickname.

"I love you too, Twily." Tails said. Twilight also blushed a little, but embraced her nickname as well as they hugged passionately.

"I love you, Sonikku." Rainbow said. Sonic blushed, but only slightly as she called him that before.

"I love you too, Dashie." Sonic said. Rainbow knew this wasn't new to her and embraced it. They also hugged passionately.

"Let's continue eating before our food gets cold." Twilight said.

"Yeah, you're right." Rainbow said as they broke the hug and continued eating their food. After 40 minutes of eating and chatting, Tails placed his money on the table and they went back to the car.

"Man, that was one awesome date we had." Rainbow said.

"It sure was." Sonic said.

"We just wanna thank you two for taking us out on this date, it means a lot to us." Twilight said.

"No problem." Tails said.

"Now, let's get back into the car before it's get _really_ dark." Sonic said.

"Sorry, you four, but you won't make it back home!" A random person said.

"Oh, please don't tell me…" Sonic said.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! You fell right into my trap!" It was revealed to be Dr. Eggman.

 **End of Chapter 6, Pt 2**

 **Cliffhanger. After a having an awesome date, Eggman arrives to destroy Sonic, Tails, and even Rainbow and Twilight. Will they be able to stop him, or will Eggman succeed in his mission? You will find out after I'm done with finishing two chapters on my other story. If you liked part two, don't forget to favorite, comment, and even follow if you like my writing. This is JohnnyTestFan103 signing out and peace!**

 **P.S.: I'll promise to try my best to keep the next chapters longer and more intriguing. Just a warning that the next few chapters will contain violence and blood. Peace out!**


End file.
